The Forsaken
by ShiverMeTimberss
Summary: Distracted by his growing obsession for using his powers, Reid Garwin drifts away from The Covenant and his duty to watch over a girl who is preyed upon darklings.
1. Night Vision

_Only appearing to those who possess The Power, darklings are creatures descended from wandering human souls; creatures that have an unnatural desire to destroy Nadia Raine. Distracted by his growing obsession for using his powers, Reid drifts away from the covenant and his duty to watch over her. _

**_The Forsaken _  
Chapter One: Night Vision**

_"A true adventurer goes forth,  
aimless and uncalculating,  
To meet and greet unknown fate."_

_-Domino Harvey_**  
**

The sound of low shuffling woke the girl's deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and blurs of shadows danced across the darkness of the room. After taking a moment to let her eyes adjust, the blurs gradually took actual shape revealing her desk piled with books and an empty bed where her room mate was supposed to be. She propped herself on her elbows and averted her attention towards the window where a dark figure stood scratching and pounding on the sill.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice croaky with sleep.

"Bonfire party." The light of the moon revealed Gemma Grant's face as her mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

"It's 12:45..." the girl glanced over the glowing the red numbers of her alarm clock.

"Curfew is crap." Gemma's mouth clenched and knuckles turned white as she attempted to open the bolt tight window.

The girl groaned and sank her head back down onto the pillow and fell back into her sleep.

Gemma flipped her dyed deep red hair and continued to mutter curses. With one final push, Gemma popped the window open, letting cool night air whisk into the room.

"Catch you later, Nadia." she shrugged as she grasped a thick tree branch to climb down onto the ground.

Hours had passed and once again, the sound of low shuffling shook Nadia from her sleep.

"How was the party?" Nadia asked tiredly with her eyes still closed.

A hoarse wheezing sound echoed above her.

"Gemma?" her voice was stern in order to disguise the growing fear inside of her.

Hesitantly, Nadia opened her eyes and sucked in her breath as she saw a shadow on the ceiling above her bed. It's face looked like an old, decaying human corpse with a long hanging mouth and empty looking eyes staring down at her. Nadia's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. It just hung on the ceiling watching her. Before she had the chance to move, the shadow convulsed and was just inches away from her face. The hoarse wheezing breaths buzzed in her ears. Grabbing her forearms with great strength, the shadow pinned her to the wall so hard her vision blurred with black and blue dots. Searing pain burned her forearms and a scream finally escaped her mouth.

* * *

Reid Garwin stumbled forward, his head pulsating with the girl's shrill scream. His body lurched forward, cold sweat trickled down the side of his face as he coughed violently. 

"Are you okay, Reid?" Gemma Grant knelt down, grasping his shoulder with one hand and a drink in the other.

The scream gradually faded away in the background of a loud rock song's bass. Reid took a swig of beer and slowly stood upright, color slowing fading back to his face. Gemma's brown eyes searched his as he tried to steady his breath.

"I'm fine." he huffed, tilting his head up towards the night sky to feel the brush of cool air.

"Good." she purred softly wrapping her arm around his.

Gemma brushed her hair back and smirked as she pressed her body closer to him. The _ from- a -bottle- red-head_ was just one of many girls whom he's hooked up with at numerous parties. She made a gesture to kiss him but Reid pulled away. A darkling attacking someone was uncommon and the fact that it actually attacked a person without possessing The Power was even stranger.Reid wasn't even sure if this attack had already happened or if it was a vision of something that would happen later in the night. He had to find Caleb, Tyler and Pogue.

"I'll be back." Reid muttered as he turned and trudged up a sandy hill leaving Gemma with a confused and disappointed expression on her face.

Beyond the flickering flames of the bonfire, Reid spotted Caleb with an arm hanging around Sarah's shoulder talking casually with Pogue and Kate.

"Hey, Reid." Pogue laughed, giving him a slap on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Reid said solemnly, his hands jammed in the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

Pogue furrowed his eyebrows curiously and gave Kate a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll catch up with you, babe."

Caleb on the other hand, was hesitant to leave Sarah. Ever since that incident with Chase during fall fest, Caleb and Sarah were attached to the hip. Frankly, that annoyed Reid. Pogue was protective of Kate as well but even he could stand to take five minutes of his time away from her. Sarah glanced at Reid's unfamiliar seriousness and unlooped Caleb's hand around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." she smiled and walked away to join Kate who was now mingling with other party goers.

"Where's Tyler?" Reid asked, kicking at the sand.

Pogue nodded his head off in the opposite direction where Tyler stood several feet away...with a girl. Despite the seriousness of the darkling issue, Reid couldn't help but grin. Shy Tyler finally had the balls to talk to a girl by himself. Reid was aware he used his powers more than the others but he couldn't resist tapping into them to hear Tyler's conversation. For a split second, his eyes made a transition from gold to black and he instantly heard the conversation as if he were standing right next to Tyler.

"Reid..." Caleb warned.

With his new heightened senses he received from his ascension, Caleb was able to sense even the smallest uses of The Power. Reid shrugged him off casually and listened to the conversation.

"...so if I were looking for a guy to go skinny dipping with, you'd be up for it?" the blonde girl smirked flirtatiously.

Even from this distance, Reid could see Tyler was sweating as he stumbled to find his words.

Pogue cupped his hands around his mouth and in a loud booming voice yelled, "TYLER!"

Tyler jumped at the sound of his name and cursed inwardly as Pogue motioned for him.

"...Yeah I'd totally be up for it only..." Tyler made a pleading look over at the rest of his friends who just stood there, coaxing him to come over without even saying a word.

"I have to go...now. Umm...see you later?"

The girl rolled her eyes and joined a random group of guys hanging around a beer keg.

"Probably not." she called back.

Tyler bowed his head and made his way towards the rest of the Sons of Ipswitch.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Tyler said sarcastically. "This better be good."

Reid led them down the hill to a secluded spot underneath a high cliff where the light of the bonfire couldn't reach them. The ocean was a whirling pool of black and the sound of crashing waves drowned out the wild bonfire party. The spray of the ocean's salty water made Reid's hair stick to his forehead. The blond took a moment and paced around the sand, brushing away damp pieces of hair away from his forehead.

"I saw a darkling attack a girl from Spencer Academy." he announced finally.

The three boys looked at each other in shock and as Reid suspected, Caleb was the first to respond.

"Who was this girl?" Caleb questioned, his eyebrows knit together in the usual manner when something concerned him.

Reid closed his eyes and tried to remember specific details. With the same essence of a dream, the vision slipped away as he tried to remember it.

"Gemma Grant's room mate..Nadia." Reid answered.

"Nadia Raine? Shit. That's pretty random." Pogue uttered.

Nadia Raine was just one of those faces in the background they knew ever since freshman year at Spencer Academy. Unlike most of the population who attended the school, Nadia didn't come from a family with money and attended the academy on a scholarship. She was on the good side of all general cliques but was never seen at social events like these.Whether she chose not to come or wasn't invited was beyond Reid.

"What's the plan, Caleb?" Tyler asked

Reid rolled his eyes.Though The Covenant should have no appointed leader, Caleb always commanded the presence of one and everyone (excluding Reid) thought that it was official since Caleb had already ascended.

"...We hardly know her so we can't just drop by in the middle of the night..." Caleb's voice trailed off as he laid eyes on Reid. A light bulb illuminated in his head and his eyes widened with a plan.

"What the hell is that look for, Danvers? Are you coming on to me?" Reid humored.

"You're going to use Gemma to get closer to Nadia."

**A/N: And I'm going to stop there:) What did you guys think? Trust me, it gets better. I always hate starting off fics!**

** P.S. There'll be a physical description of Nadia in the next chapter. **

**Read and Review! **


	2. You Should Believe in Ghosts

_**Sorry! I had severe writer's block. **_

_**The Forsaken**_  
**Chapter 2: You should Believe in Ghosts**_  
"A true adventurer goes forth,  
aimless and uncalculating,  
To meet and greet unknown fate."  
-Domino Harvey_

The arrival of spring usually drove out the usual darkness of an early winter morning with lighter shades of purple and gray. Yet tonight the sky hung with dark clouds that threatened rain. Aquamarine numbers glowed 2:30 am and Reid slowly began to feel the side effects of partying all throughout the night. He gripped the steering wheel and forced his heavy eyelids to stay open. Not only that, he made his azure eyes quickly shift from gold to black. A tiny surge of electricity started at his heart and coursed its way through his body, making the car radio blast full volume. Reid sped down the highway with the car windows open, the loud music shaking the forests as it disrupted their silence._ You're going to use Gemma to get closer to Nadia..._ Strains of Caleb's voice circled in the back of his mind. Unfortunately for Reid, he discovered that she had gone home with someone else right after he had given her the cold shoulder. Reid didn't bother telling Caleb the little mishap; seeing as how he would just assume Reid couldn't accomplish a simple task. He'd let something work out.

Scenery of rolling trees began to fade in the background as Reid neared Spencer Academy. The academy's high, turrets and towers loomed over the entire woodland as it planted itself in the middle of a large clearing. The prestigious academy resembled a genuine haunted mansion, however, Reid always sought it as a prison. Pulling into the student parking lot, Reid cut the engine. The immediate silence and still darkness tempted him to sleep. It was so easy to just drift away yet Reid sat upright and attempted to keep his eyes open as he gazed at the tall dorm room windows. Eventually, sleep began it's slow crawl and he did not fight it. He eased his head against the cool glass while his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Suddenly a chill gripped at his heart; vague at first then turned into an icy sharp pain. The presence of the darkling was unmistakable yet it had a stronger feel of something uncommon within its kind. This one had the ominous aura of being violent. Raindrops began to pelt at the windshield in a steady down pour. Reid felt the ice cold surface of the fogged window against his cheek and sat upright, his breathing coming out in visible puffs.The darkling's aura began to fleet away as it stalked past the dorm windows, it's body casting eerie shadows along the way.

"Shit." Reid cursed. The darkling was heading towards the south wing of the dormitories which resided on the narrow border of the forest. He stepped out of the vehicle and began a running head start before mustering all of his powers to leap into the air. It was dangerously impulsive for Reid to use The Power to such a great extent on school grounds but all he cared about was saving a student from getting murdered.

As Reid sailed down, he kicked his right leg on the concrete to commence his soaring leaps. The bombardment of rain numbed his body like jabbing knives and as he leaped, he found it difficult to breath as his body fought against gusts of wind. Reid finally rounded to the back of the building where the darkling's presence was so distinct he could taste it. Its shadow blocked out the glow of the moon before it shifted its form into a shadowy corpse. It crawled on all fours towards an open window at the end of the wall. Gathering all his energy in one hand, Reid kicked off the ground one more time and launched it at the darkling. The darkling gave a shrill shriek as it was struck. It stopped abruptly and turned it's attention on Reid. It's hallowed out eyes burned into Reid's black pupils before it gave a final shriek and disappeared.

Though it would be harmful to a normal human, darklings were no match against a Son of Ipswitch. Reid eased his way down onto the ground, gasping for breath. His head began to spin and his vision began to create doubles of the looming trees. He hadn't been aware of the amount of power he had used in one night. Now he was feeling the power draining his body like a vampire sucking the blood from its victims. Warm blood streamed down his nose before his face met the concrete as he passed out.

* * *

Nadia's eyes flew open and she found herself cowering under her bed covers.Though she felt the spray of raindrops through the open window, Nadia was hesitant to get out of bed. This took her back to a memory when she was a child who had been terrified of ghosts. She merely lay frozen, her dark blue orbs keeping a constant eye on the window. The shriek carried through the wind, sounding like a mixture of a crying cat and a howling wolf. She nearly expected the creature to lop inside. The wind picked up, carrying a violent dosage of the storm to soak onto the desk scattered with books and papers. Nadia cursed inwardly and threw the covers away from her legs as she swiftly maneuvered her way to shut the window. She squinted against the rain as she struggled to pull the window sill down. The blowing curtains swiped at her face and she fought hard to keep her grip from slipping.  
Nadia finally managed to pull the window down and the room instantly fell silent as the sound of the storm had been locked out . 

Brushing back her damp bangs away from her forehead, Nadia leaned against the glass, staring at the swaying trees through the curtain of falling rain. The forest nearly seemed alive. It was an eerily beautiful sight. Her eyes panned from the swaying treetops to the ground below and found a figure sprawled face down. She pressed her face onto the glass and was able to make out a person clad in a black sweatshirt and a head full of blond hair. The person did not move.

By the time logic struck her, Nadia had already flown down the staircase and out the door into the raging storm. It felt as if she just stepped into a cold shower with the rain thoroughly soaking her hair and pajamas. For a split second, she thought about running back into the dorm but her conscience pulled her to finish what she started. Her bare feet pounded through puddles as she approached the body. He had been lying still despite slight movements of gentle breathing. Nadia dropped to her knees and turned him onto his back; catching a scent of alcohol. Her heart skipped with surprise as she realized it was Reid Garwin. _Random..._she thought. Washed out blood had splattered his nose and the area around his lips.

"Reid? Are you okay?" she had to yell through the roar of the wind as she shook his shoulder.

His head merely lolled back in response.With great difficulty, she slipped her arms underneath his underarms and began to drag him towards the doorway Nadia never complained about the curfew rules until now. No one was allowed outside of the dorms after midnight and boys were never allowed in...especially drunk ones. If she were caught by the dorm room narc,Tiffany Lane, she would be on a plane ticket back to California. After hauling Reid inside, Nadia made a defeated whimper as she stared up. She breathed heavily as she rested her hands on her hips before she grasped Reid and dragged him up the staircase.

It took nearly forty minutes for Nadia to drag Reid all the way up the stairs when it would normally take less than five minutes.She threw open the door and propped Reid against Gemma's bed where he snored soundly. Nadia quickly ran into the bathroom and peeled off her wet pajamas and changed into a warm change of clothes and swept her wet hair in a towel. She then took a piece of toilet paper and wiped away the blood from his face. She also noticed that Reid was still soaking wet in his clothes.Grabbing an extra towel, Nadia's hesitant hand reached out and grabbed the wet cloth of his sweatshirt. Nadia paused a moment, her face turning a bright red as she swiftly pulled it over his head. Underneath his black sweater, he wore a simple white shirt which was of course soaking wet.

Girls constantly swooned over the painfully gorgeous Sons of Ipswitch and never in a million years had she ever thought of being this close in contact with one.She tried really hard not to stare at his subtle muscular build. Nadia mentally slapped herself and continued to pull his shirt over his head. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and his body jerked awake.

"Holy shit!" They both cried out simultaneously.

Nadia jumped back, her face heating up with embarrassment. Of all the times to wake up, he had to wake up when she was taking his shirt off. She wanted to die on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Trying to keep you from getting pneumonia! I found you passed out on the back of the building. You're lucky I was kind enough to bring you up here." her defiant and shameless voice masked her terrible embarrassment. Though he probably wouldn't be able to notice her bright red face in the darkness, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him anyway.

Reid caught the towel warily and began to dry his hair.

_So I passed out..._

Of all the times he had used The Power, Reid had never experienced passing out. It was a clear sign of an overdose. An awkward silence stretched between them. Nadia sat down on her bed and distracted herself by twirling a strand of her wet hair. Of all the years he had seen her face in the blur of crowds and classrooms, he had never gotten a good look at her. He assumed her chocolate brown hair, naturally tanned skin, dark blue eyes all meant she was a mixture of all different ethnicities he couldn't place. She seemed almost alien to the school with her quiet and simple prettiness. Yet she totally was not his type. Nadia felt Reid's eyes on her and she shifted uncomfortably. Reid opened his mouth to say something when the door suddenly burst open.

"A boy in the dorm room this late? Seems more like you're room mate's style, Raine." Leaning against the doorway, Tiffany Lane sneered at them with her thin lips and beady eyes. The school narc flipped open the light and casually folded her arms with authority.

"_You're _lucky I'm just giving Saturday detentions for four weeks.And tell your room mate that she's got two weeks of Saturday detention for being out past curfew. Put your clothes on and get out of here, Garwin."

_Great. This will spread throughout the school like wildfire. I think I would just prefer getting sent back home..._ Nadia thought bitterly.

Reid pulled on his sweatshirt and coolly exited out of the dorm room. As he descended the flight of stairs, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out, the screen lighting up with all cap letters reading CALEB.

"Yeah?" Reid answered.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"I stopped the darkling for now but I'll be keeping an eye on her for four weeks. I'm pretty tired. I'll just talk to you later, man."

"Reid!Wait-"

Reid hung up the phone dismissively and shoved the phone in his back pocket. He and Nadia would be in the same detention room for four weeks. He knew something would work out.


End file.
